The Promise
by Stripywriter37
Summary: The Bella's hadn't spoken to Chloe for seven years and then out of the blue a little girl turns up on Beca's door step.
1. Bobbie

_After graduation the Bella's had tried to stay in contact as much as possible, meeting up for coffee and dinner, they had all stayed in touch apart front Chloe who had distanced herself from them by dating a boy that everybody knew would lead her down to wrong path, but because Chloe couldn't see it, the Bella's gave up. Life sped on and suddenly seven years had passed._

 _Beca lived a comfortable life in a penthouse sweet and she was happily engaged to Jesse, her life was pretty simple until…_

Beca was busy rushing around her flat tidying up the mess that Jesse had left behind after he had had a 'guys' night, which consisted of beer, pizzas and a football match. Beca picked up some socks and a t-shirt.

"Jesse, tell your friends to take their clothes home with them."

Then there was a knock at the door.

Beca opened the door to find a young girl with red hair standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" asked Beca

"Yes,Is this the 12A the Crescent?" Asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Are you Beca?"Questioned the girl

"If you want and autograph I'll go and get a piece of paper." said Beca

"No I'm not here for that ." said the girl "Here read this. "She handed Beca a letter.

 _Dear Beca_

 _I'm so sorry we haven't spoken in ages, I was stubborn and wouldn't listen to what people were telling me. It's really important that you look after my daughter, I've got some important business to sort out and when I return I promise you I will pay you what I owe._

 _Thankyou_

 _Chloe_

Beca was shocked, now she realised where the girl got her hair colour from

"What's your name? "Asked Beca

"Bobbie. "Answered the girl

"Short for Roberta, I guess?" said Beca

"No, short for Bobbie." replied the Bobbie

Beca didn't know what to do so she invited the girl in.

"How did you get here." asked Beca

"Well I got a cab." said Bobbie

"How old are you? "asked Beca

"Six. "replied Bobbie bluntly.

"Where do you live, do you know your mums phone number? "Wondered Beca

"Yes, but mummy said not to tell anyone as it would ruin what she needed to do. "Responded Bobbie

"How do you know your mum is going to come back.?" said Beca

"She promised me, she's never broken a promise, all I have to do is wait, she said she could be a few days or a few weeks, months or years." said Bobbie

"Years? " remarked Beca

"All I have to do is wait and she promised she would come for me." said Bobbie

Beca had no clue what to do she couldn't turn the girl away ,Chloe had asked her to look after her, whatever she needed to do sounded important.

Beca chatted with the little girl and left her watching TV.

She called around to all her friends and they all arrived within the hour to discuss the problem in hand.

 **A/N:I don't know if this story will actually go anywhere. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The dilemma

"Guys,what do you expect me to do?" said Beca

"You could hand her over to social and maybe they would find Chloe." replied Auberry

"But then it might be even harder to find her parents" Said Emily

"She was very certain that Chloe would come back." said Beca

"Plus if you hand her over to the social she could be deported." said Flo

"Usefull as ever Flo." laughed Fat Amy

"Just saying." said Flo

The women sat and chatted for a long time

"Ok its settled, she will stay with us until the social services can find Chloe but if they can't then we will have to decided what to do then. "Decided Beca

Then Bobbie entered

"Bobbie come here and meet some of your mum's old friends" said Beca

Beca introduced all the girls

"So how old are you?" asked Flo

"Six. "replied Bobbie who was already bored of being asked the same questions

"Who did you live with at home?" asked Aubrey

"Not be so nosey. "said Fat Amy

"Mummy. "said Bobbie

"How about your dad."said Beca

"He wasn't at home all the time because he drives trucks and he can be gone for ages ..." said Bobbie

"Do you know where your mums gone." said Aubrey

Beca could tell that Bobbie didn't like being asked questions.

"How about you ask us questions." said Beca

So gradually Bobbie eased up and became less shy. She started to relax more, even though she missed her mum every day she didn't shed a tear, her mum had made a promise.

Beca had to try and convince Jesse but he came around quickly as he knew what it meant for Beca.


End file.
